worlds_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Chapter 2 Walkthrough/@comment-33963503-20190119092403
I don't want to sounds rude, but a lot of these strategy/walkthrough does not take into account the accuracy or random behaviour of enemies (missing a certain attack or enemy focus on one guy or enemy casting multi-haste means losing is just a joke for me) and requires you to savescum or switch item during fight, which just tells me that the strategy does not work well at all. There are even quite a few errors, such as haste and foot grease does not stack. Not to mention the strategy here are extremely complex and tedious (and ironically not as effective as much-simplier strategy). In fact, you can beat all fights in chapter 2 without savescum, without changing equipment mid-fight, using items and shops altogether flawlessly and obtain all secrets with zero chance to fail. The reason why the walkthrough in this wiki is so bad is because they rely too much on charging straight to the enemy (usually by ivan) in some of the stages which will inevitably be affected by accuracy and enemy positioning. Defense The correct approach for most of the fights instead, is to wait for enemy to approach or retreat to the back (sometimes with berate) and wait for 1/2 turn and make use of tevoran's mockery in turn 2-4/3-5 which cannot be missed and use that time to kill enemies by concetration of power. If this is not enough use limb-breaker, kidney jab, slow dart, smoke attack, flame bolt and lewd glance at the interval. Really none of the stages are too narrow for this strategy because you can build a human wall to block projectiles and movement. In 5-3 theres a corner at the cafeteria. In 6-2 you can build a human wall with other members and focus on spiders first. In 6-3 you can retreat to the merchant's stack and use haste to approach enemy when counter-attack. In 7-3 you can put one member to suck the adept shot and focus on killing the captain first. In 8-3 use berate and kill the spider so that you can retreat to the top right rail track. In 9-1 Tevoran move to the rightmost corner while others shooting grenadier. In 9-4 Tevoran move down-most tile, use mockery from turn 2 while Oksana use multi-heal and from next turn Zofia use lewd glance to stun duriken. Kill one of the assasin when mockery is on. If enemy does not cast multi-haste keep the fight on the cliff, if enemy cast multi-haste wait at the bottom instead. See? In most fight you can shut down more than 90% of the enemys damage output without chance of failing. If any fight is too hard for you, just use a grosteque fungus/korova milk and you can laugh at every enemy by completing nullifying their action with tevoran or casting multi-heal every turn. If you do this in 9-4 there is zero chance for you to lose. In chapter 2, it does not matter much which defensive gear you wore in most of the case, the only notable point is Caismir should wear miner trousers with regenerative cloak in the final fight. Offence Apart from this you just need to think mathematically and know how to output damage, especially when you choose not to buy weapons. This is essential in 7-4 when you want to kill everything or in 9-4 killing Duriken from full hp in one turn, but will also be handy when killing spiders or slimes that is immune to certain status. Generally using skills with boosted attack to strike multiple enemy is the most efficient, and then throwing corpse is much more effective than normal attacks, especially without buying weapons. If you use item, then medicate a bull testes onto ally and then casting speed dart can wreak havoc. Once Martin is here, Encourage + Haste + Medicate bull testes gives you up to four attacks with the chance to move/use items. This is especially useful for Zofia after using wine chug and Reynold, also Ysabel if you have purchased refined bow. You can further maximize damage by changing items mid-fight, but this is an overkill. Everyone knows how to abuse spiked helmet and cross of Ecthain, but actually thief glove and shaman blindfold can be helpful if you don't want save-loading. In fact I only allow myself to change item in the interval. Finally a short list of good weapons to purchase, with priorities, refined crossbow, sharp darts, grey spear, refined mace and refined sword. Some of them are already available from episode 4.